


Let’s Fall in Love for the Night

by uwusunflower



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Season 13 (RuPaul's Drag Race US), Trans Female Character, fluffyromanceeee, it’s kinda sad lil angsty, lotta s13 gals, then fluffiness coming in part two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwusunflower/pseuds/uwusunflower
Summary: Mik missed the physical aspects of having someone on call for things like consoling her after a tinder date gone wrong, or even just a one night stand to make breakfast for in the morning.  It was hard, seeing her best friend and previous partner so fulfilled by something Mik had yet to experience. Sitting in a cozy apartment covered in coupley photographs and little houseplants, partially? It made Mik sick to her stomach.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race), Denali Foxx/Gottmik/Rosé, Denali Foxx/Rosé, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Gigi Goode/Gottmik, Gottmik/Kandy Muse, Gottmik/Olivia Lux, Gottmik/Rosé (Drag Race), Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Let’s Fall in Love for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi divas! I'm back with my first time writing a season 13 ship! Or should I say... ship(s) ;). This is part one of a two part oneshot set taking place in a New York City set soulmate alternative universe, this does contain mentions of a handful of other ships from within the drag race franchises but primarily focuses on Rosenali, Gottlux/former Gottrose, and Kandy Muse//Joey Jay :) 
> 
> Just a heads up that, in this instance, I have written Mik as a trans woman in order to write an area I am more comfortable in whilst simultaneously not erasing their identity as a transgender individual, if I have any trans readers who have any perspective on how to improve/make writing a trans character more authentic or genuine PLEASE feel free to comment with advice or message me, I myself am a completely cis female and my last intention is to ever misrepresent the trans community/make anyone uncomfortable. I want to diversify my writing and write stories applicable to many audiences, not just groups that I fit into :)
> 
> -mak <3

"It's weird," Mik pondered, looking after the assorted photographs framed on the walls of Rosé's semi-shared apartment. Donut, Denali's dog, holding a slobbery bone in the dog park with Rosé knelt beside her in cherry red athletic wear, then-ginger hair slicked back into a ponytail and face glowing under the afternoon sun. Denali and Rosé, side by side at her sister Jan's wedding from only a few month's prior, dressed in complementary shades of lavender and magenta with smiles stretching from ear to ear, the moment encapsulated behind glass in a slender gold frame. "Seeing you with someone else."

Little touches of Denali were scattered throughout the apartment like lipstick stains, loose scrunchies instead of Rosé's normal hair ties in a little catch-all bowl by the front door, the presence of weird little kitchen gadgets and almond instead of whole milk in the refrigerator door. Denali kept her Chicago apartment and her loft farther up in the city for when she needed down time to herself, and on nights when practicing down at the rink kept her out late at night and up and leaving early in the morning.

From behind the counter, Rosé spoke hesitantly, as she poured herself another glass of bubbly champagne colored liquid. "Good weird or bad weird?"

"Just... weird as in different. I didn't take you for the settling down type..," Mik interjected, sinking into a barstool across the counter from her slightly older ex-lover. "But she's good for you," the dark haired girl interjected, looking down into the condensating drink sitting in front of her, wishing that staring at a couple ice cubes could suck the awkward energy from the room out through her irises. "Denali, I mean," she furthered, longing for the alcohol to overtake the dryness in her words as she sipped her drink. 

She wished she was lying, but Rosé meeting Denali was probably the best thing that could have happened to her. Finding her soulmate was something the singer always put on an act like she wasn't desperate for, but internally, Rosé desired to encounter her other half as much as anyone, desired for that feeling of underlying longing to dissipate. When she ran into the Latina ice dancer during her trip to New York during the holidays, the two colliding outside a coffee shop in early December, something in the pink haired woman softened, letting down her harsh exterior in ways that Mik had never witnessed during their relationship as friends-with-benefits over the last year or so, pre-Rosénali. 

Even after only meeting her once or twice, Mik knew that Denali was genuinely good. She was bubbly and personable, and she shared the same subtle confidence and suave that her girlfriend did, but she pulled vulnerability out of Rose, made her more susceptible to not hide behind the overly confident and performative bold energy that sometimes felt exhausting to maintain.

Mik missed the physical aspects of having someone on call for things like consoling her after a tinder date gone wrong, or even just a one night stand to make breakfast for in the morning. It was hard, seeing her best friend and previous partner so fulfilled by something Mik had yet to experience. Sitting in a cozy apartment covered in coupley photographs and little houseplants, partially? It made Mik sick to her stomach. 

"Believe me, I never thought I would be the type either," she admitted, eyes expressing some sort of look at Mik couldn't recognize. "I think growing up with Jan and Jackie made it hard to, seeing my sister be with this perfect person, it felt impossible for me to ever have anything close to that. She just... makes me better, and accepts all of me, which I think is all I could ask for from a person."

Not that Mik could blame Rose for being so cautious around any kind of feelings, Jan and Jackie were the ideal outcome of the soulmate system. High school sweethearts after the Persian girl moved from Canada to New York, spending their years coupled up in immense happiness within their extended engagement and going to college together. One year post-graduation and the pair hosted a sapphic wedding worthy of the pages in a Vogue magazine spread.

A typical silence fell between the two girls, the sound of some miscellaneous Ariana Grande song hummed in the background behind them.

Sitting down beside her, Rose posed a question, gathering her hair into a haphazard ponytail as she spoke. A few strands of once-ginger and since then pinked hair escaped the elastic, Mik from only a few months prior would have held no qualms in leaning over to push back the stray hairs, to embrace a small gesture of intimacy. "Have you ever considered going back to LA? I know that it's a sore spot but maybe..."

Snickering, Mik shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm not going back," she retorted, letting a saddened laugh escape her. "Seeing Gigi and Crystal, the thought alone puts a sour taste in my mouth. If I'm really someone's soulmate, the universe wil put them right here," she remarked, seeing the look of pity washing over her former lover's face. 

Los Angeles summoned primarily saddening memories for Mik as of late, remembering New Year's Eve not so fondly, and that sinking feeling of walking in on Gigi, tangled and entwined amongst the torso of a young Latina woman with a head full of dark spiral curls. The voice of her partner calling out for her as she slammed the apartment door closed behind her, blubbering as hot tears traveled down her face in the backseat of an Uber on her way to crash at Kandy's house.

"It just feels impossible, Rosie," the young makeup artist softened, feeling hazel eyes focusing in on her as she. Continued. "What if... What if Kade was someone's soulmate, not... not Mik," she mumbled, feeling an unfamiliar sensation of tears blurring her direct vision. Crying was Joey's gig, not hers, as she wiped away the tears cautiously, trying not to smudge her graphic black liner.

Mik embraced confidence in every area of her life, pre and post transition, and her internalized dysphoria when discussing soulmates was an insecurity that she had never mentioned to anyone before, her fear that her genuine, authentic self wasn't something anyone was looking for. Her surgical procedures, whilst reaffirming of her identity and comfort in her identity as an out and proud trans woman, created unnecessary doubts in her thoughts regarding the soulmate system, as she herself, whilst surrounded by an amazing support system, had never personally met another transgender person who had experienced these feelings leading up to meeting their destined partner, outside of a handful of Hollywood swoon-stories. Growing up as a girl, born into and stuck in the wrong body, with a lack of trans representation, proved to be much more harmful to her than she could have known it would be in the long run, scared that she would be rejected, and cast out, or that maybe the universe didn't make her a perfect partner.

"Mik, baby," Rose shook her head in disapproval, sad for the worries she hadn't known her friend possessed. "Someone out there is going to fall head over heels for every part of you, not the you that was trapped in the wrong body, this you, who's the most strong, courageous, crazy talented human I've met in 22 years of being on this planet. I promise, your person is going to love you for you, and your soulmate would never judge you for something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y’all divas for reading!! If you have any tips or ideas of things to improve this little oneshot set or characters you would like to see in the next chapter please drop a comment, or even if you just enjoyed it, drop some feedback :)!!


End file.
